usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Super Kmart locations
Current *FL-71, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened February 20, 1995) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station. *La Siesta Drive, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 7, 1999) - Was a Sears store that was part of mall that closed down in 1998. *5030 E 4th St, Callaway, Florida -(opened March 8, 1995) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station and a Blockbuster Express. *Co Rd 356, Perry, Florida - (opened July 9, 2014) - Replaced the 1657 State Hwy 361 location. *34165 Aurora Rd, Solon, Ohio - (opened May 6, 1995) - Located inside the Aurora Mall. *34014 Lovewood Rd, Graceville, Florida - (opened March 8, 1999) - Converted from a regular Kmart store. *716 W La Palma Ave, Anaheim, California - (opened April 6, 2015) - Replaced the 1840 South Harbor Boulevard location. *7195 N Aurora Rd, Aurora, OH - (opened October 23, 1993) - Has a Little Caesar's Pizza Station and Sears Auto Center. *Central Florida GreeneWay Orlando, Florida - (opened May 3, 2002) - Replace the Dixie Belle Dr location. Has a Sears auto center, a Sears optical center, and an Olan Mills portrait studio. *3692 US-31 Franklin, Indiana - (opened March 19, 2000) - still uses 1960s Kmart logo and signs even though it is a Super Kmart store. Upgraded from a regular Kmart store. *17676 Ashley Dr Panama City Beach, FL - (opened May 12, 1992) - still uses 1960s Kmart logo and signs even though it is a Super Kmart store. Upgraded from a regular Kmart store. *????? Dayton, Ohio - (opened May 29, 2014) - Includes a McDonald's restaurant and a Sears Outlet center. *????? Newport News, Virginia - opened March 9, 1995 - Has a Burger King restaurant and a Sears Auto center. *10845 Mantua Center Rd Mantua, Ohio - (opened March 6, 1996) - Has a Taco Bell restaurant. *Capitol Galleria Shopping Center, Albany, New York - (opened September 14, 1994) - Has a Tim Hortons restaurant, a Sears optical center, and a Penske Auto Center. *????? Troy, New York - (opened February 10, 1993) - Rebranded as "Super Sears Center" in 2005, but it's still a Super Kmart store in name only. This was the "Super Sears Center" prototype store. *345 Kimba Lane, Binghamton, New York - (opened August 9, 1997) - Includes a McDonald's restaurant and a Hollywood Video Express. *US-19, Mars, Pennsylvania - (opened May 7, 1995) - Contains a Taco Bell outlet. *20369 US-19 Cranberry Township, Pennsylvania - (opened April 3, 1995) - Has a Chinese takeout food store, a Sears Optical center, and a Penske Auto Center. *???????, Dublin, Ohio - (opened March 8, 1992) - Has a Sears Outlet center, a Domino's Pizza restaurant, and a Hollywood Video Express. *5184 NW 95th Blvd Gainesville, Florida - (opened December 7, 1991) - Second Super Kmart store to open, with the first being open in Medina, Ohio. *????????????, Hollywood, Florida - (opened January 7, 1992) - Was under the "Super Sears Center" name from 2005 to 2007. *Guilford College Rd Greensboro, North Carolina - (opened March 2, 1998) - Was an old apartment complex. *State Rd 2746 McLeansville, North Carolina - (opened May 16, 2015) - Was a Sears Grand store. *W Lincoln Hwy Matteson, Illinois - (opened July 14, 2006) - Was a two story Sears store. The second floor has been closed off to the public since the conversion to Super Kmart. *78th Ave N Pinellas Park, Florida - (opened March 7, 1992) - Was an old warehouse. *????????????, Crystal River, Florida - (opened July 13, 1994) - Was a converted from a regular Kmart. *2005 US-70 Kingston Springs, TN - (opened August 8, 1995) - Contains a Little Caesars and a Blockbuster Video store. A Sears Optical will open there in October 2015. *N 6th Ave #1177 Whitehall, NY - (opened May 10, 1993) - To get an in-store Burger King outlet in October 2015. *????????????, Eugene, Oregon - (opened September 11, 2011) - Was a Sears store. *??????????????, Winston-Salem, North Carolina - (opened June 17, 2009) - Converted from a Sears Grand. *105 US-98 Eastpoint, FL - (opened April 21, 1994) - One of the four original anchor tenants for the Eastern Shores Mall. *US-98 Apalachicola, Florida - (opened July 9, 1992) - Converted from a regular Kmart store. *104 South Creek Street Manteno, IL - (opened August 7, 2012) - Has a Sears Auto Center and a Subway restaurant. *??? Amherst, New York - (opened March 8, 1999) - Has a Sears Auto Center and a Subway restaurant. *564 West Bronk Lane, Gullah Gullah Island, Florida - (opened March 8, 1999) - Has a McDonald's restaurant with a Playplace, a KDental office, and a Sears Optical center. *4556 Green Express Street, Gullah Gullah Island, Florida - (opened June 7, 1995) - Has a Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant and a Justice & Brothers store. *3904 Seville Rd Seville, OH - (opened March 8, 2011) - Has a Burger Chef restaurant, a Sears Auto Center, and a Discovery Zone fun center. *38600 Bainbridge Rd Solon, OH - (opened April 3, 1994) - Has a Denny's restaurant, a BP gas station, and a Disney Store. *15067 Preston Rd Frisco, TX - (opened December 3, 1992) - Has a Chipotle restaurant, an indoor playground, and a KWash Laundromat. *Bursey Road, North Richmond Hills, TX - (opened June 6, 2015) - Has a Sears Outlet store. *??? Niagara Falls, New York - (opened March 9, 2004) - Has an indoor playground. *????, ???? - (opened September 20, 2008) - Has a Sears Outlet store and a Donatos Pizza restaurant. *249 Grand Lake Road, Weinerville, Washington - (opened September 13, 1992) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a HSBC bank branch, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Jackson Hewitt tax center, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, a Sears auto center, and a Chinese carryout restaurant. *364 Crossland Drive, Ambrosie, Tainer - (opened June 13, 1993) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a Chase bank branch, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Jackson Hewitt tax center, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, a Sears auto center, and a Denny's restaurant. *296 Emperor Boulevard, Corcana, Oreconsin, Sovereignty of Dahrconia - (opened May 7, 1993) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a salon, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Jackson Hewitt tax center, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, and a Sears auto center. *3552 Pinch Drive, Griffland, Tainer - (opened July 9, 1994) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a salon, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Sears Optical center, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, and a Sears auto center. *499 Korsland Road, Dofoin, Tainer - (opened opened May 8, 1996) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a salon, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Sears Outlet, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, a Sears auto center, and a Burger King restaurant. *2398 3rd Street, Dinosaur, Colorado - (opened July 8, 1999) - Has a Hearth Express restaurant, a Sears Outlet, a garden center, and a KWash Laundromat. *3149 NW 150th Ave Morriston, Florida - (opened November 21, 1994)- Has a garden center, a Sears auto center, a KFC restaurant, a KDental office, a Redbox movie rental kiosk, and a drop-off child care center. *564 NW 99th Street, Good Hope, Lincoln - (opened May 8, 2000) - Has a drop-off child care center, a Popeye's Chicken restaurant, a Starbucks, a KWash laundromat, and a Sears Outlet. *5498 FL-35 Bushnell, FL - (opened in August 19, 2006) - Built on the sit of a former elementary school, which was demolished to make room for Super Kmart. Has an arcade, a birthday party room, an indoor playground, a Domino's Pizza Station, and a Sears auto center. *Bluff Rd Apalachicola, Florida - (opened July 23, 2000) - Has an arcade, a birthday party room, an indoor playground, a Domino's Pizza Station, and a Sears auto center. Co-branded with Disney Store, listed as "Super Kmart/Disney Store". *Mountain View Drive, Weed, CA - (opened March 8, 1994) - Co-branded with Toys "R" Us added in 2001. Listed as "Super Kmart/Toys "R" Us". *Sand Pass Rd, Winnemucca, Nevada - (opened July 9, 2005) - Has a casino, a KDental office, and is co-branded with Sears. Listed as "Super Kmart/Sears". *349 Sandway Boardwalk, Umi City, Umi State - (opened May 23, 1992) - Has a garden center, a video purchase and video rental store, a salon, an arcade, a portrait studio, a Redbox kiosk, a Sears Optical center, a pharmacy, and a Little Caesars Pizza Station, and a Sears auto center, a birthday party room with floats, and a playground. *849 Crossford Street, Youngstown, Ohio - (opening up on February 10, 2016) - Will feature a Sears store, a Sears Auto Center, a KDental office, and a Discovery Zone. *2437 South Bittacy Alley, Manteno, Illinois - (opened March 17, 1992) - Has a Discovery Zone and a Little Caesars Pizza eatery. Also has a Sears auto center. *653 Camden Acres Grove, Corn, Pennsylvania (opened November 18, 1998) - Has a Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant. *249 East Eastburn Pathway, Bandage, North Dakota - (opened (March 23, 1999) - Has a Jeepers! fun center. *885 South Eversole Walk, Sparta, Georgia (opened May 19, 1998) - Has a Toys "R" Us store. *346 Hooten Knoll, Norcross, Georgia - (opened July 8, 2000) - Has a Sears store, a Sears Auto Center, a KDental office, a birthday party room, and a Discovery Zone. *763 Pratts Heights, Corning, California - (opened April 2, 1993) - Has a Sears travel center, a KDollar store, a birthday party room, and a Subway restaurant. * Crosley Mall Tanner Highway, Jackson, Texas - (opened June 4, 1992) - Has a Little Caesars Pizzeria, a Sears travel center, a 1980s Coke Machine, and a Firestone auto center. *3468 West St. Mervyns Vale, Gary, Indiana - (opened March 8, 2011) - Has a birthday party room, an indoor playground, a Pizza Hut pizzeria, and a Meineke auto center. *467 West Dinar Gardens, Gig Harbor, WA - (opened September 3, 1973) - Has an indoor playground, a Justice store, a Sears travel center, an Allstate insurance office, and a Little Caesers Pizza Station. This store opened in 1973 as the first test Super Kmart store as it has the 1960s logo signs and the signs for this Super Kmart store all feature the 1962 logo. *674 Southeast Strathlora Grove, Post Falls, Idaho - (opened March 19, 1994) - Has an Allstate insurance office, a McDonald's restaurant, and a Brothers store. *333 North Narla Causeway, Longport, New Jersey - ?????????? - Has a Brothers store, a birthday party room, a Little Caesers Pizza Station, an arcade, and a Midas auto center. Former *North 32nd Street, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened January 7, 1997) - Closed in 2008, replaced with a strip plaza with a Justice store, a Barnes & Noble store, and a T.G.I. Friday's. The former auto center still remains empty as of 2015. *1657 State Hwy 361, Perry, Florida - (opened May 12, 1994) - Closed in 2014. Replaced with a Burger Chef and a CVS Pharmacy. *1840 South Harbor Boulevard, Anaheim, CA - (opened June 8, 1998) - Closed in 2015. Now converted to a PACE Membership Warehouse. *278 S Missouri Ave Clearwater, Florida - (opened September 3, 1995) - Closed in 2002, Now demolished for a Super Target store. *5014 OH-82 Mantua, Ohio - (opened February 12, 1996) - Converted into a Sears Grand in 2015. *Dixie Belle Dr Orlando, Florida - (opened July 8, 1994) - Reverted to a regular Kmart in 2002, then closed in 2013. Was demolished for a Super Ames store. *????? Buffalo, New York - (opened July 9, 1993) - Downsized to a Kmart and is now converted to a PACE Membership Warehouse store. *???? Wheeling, West Virginia - (opened March 12, 1996) - Downsized to a regular Kmart, then closed in 2009. Divided between a McDonald's restaurant and a Zayre store. *??????????, Lakeland, FL - (opened July 9, 1993) - closed in 2002, replace by a mini mall with a Brothers store, a Chipotle restaurant, and a Child World store. *355 West Fieldland Avenue, Roswell, New Mexico - (opened May 12, 1994) - Downsized to a normal Kmart in 2013 with groceries and Little Caesars removed. Then, in 2015, it was closed by being abducted by real UFOs. Now replaced by a Meijer store since 2015. *????????, Mars, Pennsylvania - (opened March 7, 1996) - Converted into an American Fare store in 2013. *2309 Lyons Parkway, Buffalo, New York - (March 7, 1994) - Downsized to a Big Kmart in 2011 and now it's going to be converted to a Kresge's as of January 2016 due to a mall being built on the same site as Kmart/Kresge's is. Category:Kmart Category:Locations